


Happy Ending

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: After the funeral, Tony and Pepper get a moment to themselves.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 71
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> written for the September Tony Stark Flash Bingo  
> Title: Happy Ending  
> Square: 022 - missing scene (adopted prompt)  
> Main Pairing: Tony/Pepper  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Fluff and Humor, Endgame Fix-it  
> Summary: After the funeral, Tony and Pepper get a moment to themselves.

"Think they bought it?" Tony tilted his head all the way back so he could get a better view of Pepper changing out of her black dress from his position lying sprawled out across their bed. Now that all of the funeral guests had gone home she was free to slip into something more comfortable and less somber. Even upside-down, it was a sight worth (fake) dying for.

"Well, everyone put on a good performance, even with certain _distractions_..." Pepper turned around, hand on hip, and gave Tony a stern look that he met with a not-at-all apologetic smirk. He'd kept a running - and colorful - commentary going in Pepper's carefully concealed earpiece throughout the whole ceremony; if not for her years of cultivating a near super-human ability to maintain her composure in the wake of Tony's... _everything_ she'd never have been able to keep a straight face. There was no need for that discretion now, though, and she allowed her amusement at her husband's general irrepressibility to show. "But I expect there'll be plenty of conspiracy theories anyway, there usually are with this sort of th-"

"There'd better be!" Tony exclaimed, a bit indignantly. He rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his good arm, waving his fancy new prosthetic one demonstratively in the air in front of him. "I mean, I have to be at _least_ as famous as Elvis at this point, right? Why should he get to have all the fun?"

Pepper laughed. "It's even _actually_ plausible for aliens to have been involved, in your case," she observed.

"Exactly!" It hadn't, in fact, been aliens that had kept today's events from being a hell of a lot more depressing, rather some beyond-bleeding-edge Wakandan technology mixed with a dash of (literal) magic, but there _were_ a few aliens in the general vicinity when it all went down. That had to count for something. "I'm just saying, if the tinfoil hat brigade doesn't come through on this, I'm demanding a refund."

"Oh, is that so?" Pepper laughed as she sat down on the bed next to Tony and twirled a finger playfully through his hair. "Now, if you can bear to tear your attention away from the tabloids for a moment…"

"Hmm?"

" _Listen._ " She nodded towards the bedroom window. Based on the volume of splashing and excited shrieking echoing in from outside it seemed like Morgan, Rhodey, and Happy were still _thoroughly_ occupied with their task of fishing Tony's old arc reactor out of the lake. "I think we've got some time to kill."

Tony grinned. "Pun intended?" He pulled Pepper the rest of the way down onto the bed. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little snippet of fix-it fluff helped brighten your day a bit :)  
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
